


We might fall

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Dany find out about his parentage, Jon is conflicted, Pregnancy, Secret pregnancy, Secrets, Warning: Incest, after the great war, dany marries jamie, gonna add more characters as we go, strategic marriage, tyrion has hell of a job, unresolved conflicts, wrote this in 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: When Jon recieves the message of Daenerys' pregnancy he's a mess even though he should have seen it coming. Daenerys, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms by now, is still conflicted about certain decisions she has made in the past in order to secure her regency. / Flashback based, ASoIaF & Game of Thrones.I wrote this in 2015 but since it weirdly still fits I'm gonna continue.





	1. Chapter 1

"Daenerys Targaryen first of her name is expecting a child, the heir to the Iron Throne, the Andals, the Rhoynar, the first man and the Dothraki of the Great Grass Sea." Samwell Tarly read out loud while Jon was busy watching the snow fall to the cold meadow from out of the towers small window.

He kept quiet, nothing but the sound of wind echoing through the halls of Winterfell. When Sam noticed his friends' jaw clenching as the only indicator for him having heard his prior announcement, he decided to put his head above the parapet.

" _Jon_?" The bigger man asked in a concerned voice, trying to get his friend to speak his mind. He had guessed that Jon wouldn't take this new information in a very good way but he hadn't been able to keep it from him. The newly legitimized Stark had been his friend from day one even though everyone else made fun of Samwell. He couldn't lie to him.

"What is it?" Jon responded absent minded but harsher than he might have intended it to sound. It was as if he wasn't even in the same room, as if he was living in an alternate reality. His glance was still directed toward the window, his eyes not giving away anything. Sam thought that he might not have processed it, that he might not have understood what this meant, that he might not want to. Maybe it had been foolish to press this, but he needed to know that Jon was okay. He would not be able to fall asleep that night knowing that he had been the one causing his friend any sorrow.

"Did you know?" He asked without putting too much thought into his words. Sam was acting on impact, he was voicing what was on his mind because he thought that it was the right thing to do. "About her planning on having a family with Jamie? I mean it seems very sudden,  _rushed_  now doesn't it?" He continued more carefully now.

"She is the Queen of the seven kingdoms, she can do whatever she likes I guess." Jon answered in his usual broody tone but his friend could tell that he was crushed. He might not let it show, but Samwell had seen the look in his eyes when he had been around her, he had seen the smile on his lips when she had shared her thoughts with him. Jon Stark had been in love with a woman he could never have and now he was paying the price. It tore his heart apart to see him like this. Jon was one of the good guys even after everything he had seen him say and do in that disgusting war – he deserved to be loved more than anyone.

"I was just thinking since  _you and her_..." Sam tried again.

"Since she and me -  _what_? I  _had to_ bend the knee. It was my only chance to help fight the others and save our people." His friend answered angrily. Jon sure didn't mean to snarl at Samwell like this, it wasn't very characteristic for him, on the contrary – Jon usually stayed calm and handled tough situations with a lot of consideration. By the looks of it he seemed shocked by his sudden outburst himself.

" _Jon_ -" His friend begged once more. If Jon was not willing to talk about this he's surely break.

"Is there anything else, Samwell?" Jon asked his friend in a tone that was full of resignation, signaling that the conversation is over.

"Noo, I-I'll leave the rest of the notes to you..." Sam said and fled the room immediately. Jon would want to pour his heart out to him eventually and he'd be there for his friend.

When the door fell shut into its lock, Jon let himself sick back into the wooden chair. How the hell did things become this messy? When did everything get out of hand? In this moment he dearly wished that he had never met her, that he hadn't been so selfish. At least in that case his heart,  _his entire body_  wouldn't ache like this

[Flashback]

He was checking left and right one last time before gently taking her hands in his' and pulling her out the door. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk all that wine at dinner but Jon sensed a singular chance and for once he was going to take it. Both of them could use some distraction after all this exhausting hours of planning and strategic meetings so why not make the moment count?  _It was definitely the wine._

"Jon what are you doing?  _We can't_!" Daenerys exclaimed with a light giggle, her voice a little above a whisper. They couldn't hear them, couldn't know that he was at her door that late at night. She shouldn't have opened the door for him in the first place. It was insane, it was forbidden… and it was the most alive she's ever felt.

"Sssht!" Jon told her with one finger to her full, rosy lips (he might have let it rest there for a second too long). The commander of her troops carefully put her cape over her head before drawing her along with him further, his hand in hers.

"Jon what-" She mimed without a sound, shaking her head at him in unbelieve, but she was following.

The dark-haired Northernman wasn't going to tell her until they were out in the cold, nearing the marketplace of the small village their strategic military point was placed in. Before they actually got there Dany could already hear it- music, people singing and dancing to sounds that she wasn't familiar with. Back in Essos she had known melodies like these of course but they could not be compared to what she heard in that moment. It was so full of life, fast and vibrant. She had never heard anything like it.

Jon clumsily reached for her hand to show her how the northern people danced.

They were infinite for that Moment, disgustingly happy and true.

She was spinning in circles, holding her cape in place while both of them were grinning like idiots. Neither could actually dance but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was her bright smile and his kind eyes. They were happy. It might have been the Dornish wine Tyrion had insisted they should try earlier at dinner but they weren't Lords or Ladies, Kings or Queens, Warriors or Saviors, Bastards or Exiles anymore. They were just Jon and Daenerys. Two young, kind-hearted and ambitious people who wanted to enjoy a night away from all their troubles. They almost looked serene, almost looked in love.

" _You're beautiful_." She was so much more than that - a force of nature, the light of the sun, passion of fire but it was all Jon could say in that moment. Her hair was tousled, flying loosely underneath the cap, her cheeks the brightest of reds and her lips pursed and soft. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes on. So much so that he couldn't even believe she was real. That she was destined for such a brutal and sad life, that both of them were. It seemed so unfair that they would never have a happy ending, that they could never grow old together or flee this awful fate.

But as for this moment Jon wouldn't waste another thought on that because what they had was real, what they had might be temporary but it was happening right then. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped dancing while Dany was still spinning and swaying to the northern melodies.

"Come here and dance with me!" Daenerys called with her hands stretched out to him and a big smile on her face.

It was tragic that they had to hide like this, that she couldn't even say his name out loud even though it sounded so exhilarating coming from her sweet lips. There would never be enough time they could spend together, he had to accept that and enjoy the few moments that were exclusive to them.

"I look like a fool." Jon admitted shyly but the smirk on his face gave him away. He couldn't help it.

"Poor Commander, This must be so much worse than fighting the others." The Targaryen Queen-to-be teased, earning another wicked smile from her trusted companion. He stepped closer nevertheless, taking her hand in his once more before swaying to the beats. Jon's eyes never left hers. He swore to himself that he would remember every single detail about her – about that extraordinary lilac in her eyes, about her careless smile, about the way she'd press her body closer into his' trying to share the warmth of his body.

His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when Daenerys came even closer, if that was even possible. The northern blood in his veins started to rush through every part of his body, leaving a modest blush on his cheeks while its other symptoms were thankfully not  _that_  visible to the young Targaryens eyes. Jon watched closely as she bit down on her bottom lip ever so slowly.  _It was pure torture_.

" _Dany_  we-" he started to reason with her but it was already too late. Even if she did stop, this image would haunt him, keep him up at night and make it impossible not to seek her out again. He was screwed.

And then she kissed him, soft and careful at first. Her tiny hands were clutching to his coat, keeping him close.  _As if that was necessary_  – where would he go? In that very instant Jon actually believed that he wasn't physically able to move away. Not that he was willing to anyway. Kissing her felt incredible, unreal but so natural at the same time. It was just the two of them, finally able to act upon their feeling even though they knew that this was a one-time thing. It was like coming up to breathe after nearly drowning in the sea.

When their lips parted again Dany released a giggle that sounded heavenly in his ears. Jon opened his eyes only to capture the moment in an even more detailed way. She was all tangled up underneath his cloak, hiding from everyone else's view. This sight was reserved solely for him.

" _I love you_."

It was a fact no matter how inappropriate it might be. Jon could no longer deny it when it was written all over his face for everyone to see. They would have to go back to being Queen and Commander eventually but he had to say it at least once.

"What a treacherous thing to fall in love with your queen, only a  _fool_  would say such thing." Daenerys lectured him in a fake-serious voice using as much pathos as she could give while lifting her nose up high.

"I sincerely beg your pardon, your grace but as it appears I might be just that." Jon admitted and took a step away from her in an apologetic manner. Of course he was also playing his part in their little teasing game.

"Shame on me for I am in love with a fool" She said overdramatically bringing her hands to her chest with a laugh before pulling him back towards her.

Jon was the one initialing the kiss this time.

* * *

At the return of those painful memories Jon lashed out – he bent over the small wooden table and shoved all the items to the ground in one impulsive movement. He was not one to lose his temper like this. Jon was rational, strategic and overthought his actions very wisely.

He cursed her for bringing out this side in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has to make a tough decision.

**7 and a half months ago**

"Tyrion!" Daenerys called for her political advisor. She was sitting in front of a big fireplace in the red keep, fur-blankets wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was turned towards the fire, hands resting in her lap like she was a statue made of white marble. She looked illustrious as always, but Tyrion sensed that something had changed.

"My queen, what is the matter so late at night? What-" When the little man set another few steps into the room he could finally make out her face. It was slightly swollen and you could trace small lines of liquid down her rosy cheeks, the silver haired queen’s eyes filled by an expression Tyrion had never seen on her. It was a mixture of sadness and heart-wrenching pain but there was something else he could not quite place. "Have you been _crying_?" It seemed so odd that Tyrion almost hadn’t been brave enough to say it out loud. The only time he had seen his Queen crying was when Viserion had been killed by the Nights King. But even that had been different. It had been a moment of great shock, of defeat, of terror. It hadn’t been a sign of weakness for her to cry because it was absolutely logical and no one would have dared to turn that against her.

"What I'm about to tell you, I'm telling you as a friend seeking advise - You must never lose a word about this." Daenerys started quietly, her eyes still focused on the flaring flames.

"I've gotten quite good at keeping secrets over the years-" And that was more than true. With all the bad decisions Tyrion had made during his first few months as he advisor, he had really earned his place over time. For him that included shielding information that could hurt his Queen and her regency.

"Promise me! This could doom all of us. For _good_." Dany underlined in a serious voice. Tyrion could tell that there must be something awful going on, something that kept her up at night.

"What is it, Daenerys?" The Lannister asked, a worried expression clouding his face. He watched the pale woman rise from her throne-like armchair only to walk about the small room in an unsettling manner.

"You remember the situation with the Lord of Winterfell and his- his… parentage."

"How could I forget? But did he not wish for this to remain secret? Did he change his mind? He swore that he wants nothing to do with the crown, that he would not want to sit on the iron throne."

"Yes." Daenerys reassured her hand in a breathless but certain voice.

"So now he does?" Tyrion had no idea what was going on. Just one month ago he had been sitting at the big table with the two Targaryens talking things over. Jon Snow had been determined not to take his real identity, he had almost lashed out on him when Tyrion asked if he was sure about it. So what had changed?

"No." Daenerys replied with a small shake of her head, her eyes closed shut.

"Then what is it that keeps you up at night? And could you please stop pacing you already have me deeply concerned for your... _state of mind_ , my queen."

"He is a good man, he _never_ wanted the throne, never even considered it. But that is not the whole story..." Daenerys started quietly, unimpressed by Tyrions loose tongue. He watched her expressions change back and forth from disturbed to nostalgic a couple of times.

"I suppose we need wine.” Tyrion stated, reaching for the glass carafe on top of the small stone table right next to her chair. He made a mental note to praise himself later for ordering another shipment of that dornish delicacy.

After a couple minutes of silence Dany started telling him the whole truth.

"I loved him, Tyrion. Of course now I know that it was wrong, _sick_ even but back then –“ Daenerys shook her head to try and supress a smile and with a big sigh she continued. “I couldn't sleep, I _couldn't eat_ when he was gone. He was broken when we met, I was too, but when I was with him it never… _hurt_ quite as bad. We were fools, Tyrion, of course we were. It was doomed one way or the other and I am _so_ _ashamed_ of what we did but-“ another big sigh and Tyrion could tell how hard it was for her to continue. “I loved him so much it drove me insane. I was no better than my father when I thought of him. It consumed me and _clouded_ my judgment." Daenerys explained with so much passion and conflict in her eyes it really moved him.

"But you loved him.” Tyrion repeated quietly. “It was rather obvious to most of us, to be honest. I told you even before the great war started. You loved him then and if you would not punish yourself you would love him still."

"How could you say something like that to your Queen?" She was angry now, but both of them knew it was because Tyrion was right.

"I am not speaking as hand of the queen here, Daenerys, _god forbid_ I'd be the worst advisor ever to walk these halls.” Tyrion exclaimed with humour in his voice before he continued. “But I am speaking as your friend. My brother and sister have loved each other since they were children. They knew exactly what they were doing yet still, they couldn't hide their affection. I've seen the pain that comes from suppressing your feelings and I know that it is not worth it. It _destroyed_ my entire family." He paused for a second and his expression changed to a more neutral one. "But I am also your political advisor. An alliance in form of a marriage is always something the kingdom benefits from. After this horrible war your people need security. As long as Jon Snow is warden of the North they will not rebel against you. These are times of war and it would make the kingdom seem strong and united. But if word got out... "

"We can not risk it." Daenerys finished her advisors thoughts, her facial expression hardening visibly. She had already known this but hearing it from someone else seemed even worse. She couldn’t run from it now.

"We can't.” The hand of the Queen confirmed quietly. “I am sorry, Daenerys."

"Don't be, he is disgusted of me now that he knows of our family connection anyway. I doubt that he even wants to _talk_ to me again."

"He just learned that his whole life has been a lie, Daenerys. You do not simply cope with that." Tyrion tried to comfort her but he knew that there was no way.

"I would not allow it either. He wants nothing to do with the crown and I respect that. He has a good heart, despite everything that happened to him. I can't let this destroy him." Dany said while supporting herself on the backrest of her chair. She had not taken a single sip of her wine and just finished pacing the room.

"That is noble of you and I think it's the right decision." The small man watched her careful movements as he reassured her of her decision. He was surprised by how mature she was with this remembering the way she used to steal looks at the now warden of the north when they were plotting together all these months ago. She was so young still but she was starting to grow in her role.

"There is something else though…" The Queen of Westeros said, shaking Tyrion from his thoughts by finally looking at him again. The look on her face lead him to anticipate nothing good.

 

**6 months ago**

 

He had come all the way down to King’s Landing to confront her and she knew that she had to break his heart to save both of them – her regency and his freedom. _But why the hell did it have to hurt this much?_ Dany took another deep breath. She had just told Jon about her pending marriage with Jamie Lannister and it had been one of the hardest things she ever did. But it had to be done. Even after their conversation about their family relations, even after their big disput, he was still coming to see her because he didn’t care about her being his aunt, not really, because he grew up thinking he was the bastard son of Eddard Stark and this does not _change_ all of a sudden. He was a Targaryen now, he was the son of Rhaeger, the legendary brother she never got to meet, but it didn’t felt like he was, not to him and not to her. But it _should_ have. They should feel like distant family, like it would be _impossible_ for them to have feelings for each other, but they didn’t. She still felt like Daenerys Targaryen, mother of dragons, sister to the most disgusting and horrible man she ever knew, Viserys, daughter to the mad king, a man she, too, never met, the breaker of chains and khaleesi of the great grass sea, the _Queen of Westeros_. And he, the bastard of Winterfell, the boy who got sent away to take the black, who became the man to fight the most frightening creatures ever to be seen, to save all of them. He had no connection to his biological parents other than the pain not knowing about them had inflicted on him. To him Arya, Sansa and Bran were his family, so were Robb, Catelyn, Rickon and Ned, Theon even, but not some Targaryen prince he had never met. This knowledge might have finally made him feel a little more normal, like a long-time missing part of his identity was finally recovered, but it didn’t change his feelings towards Daenerys, even though he knew that it should have. But both of them were way to conscientious and stubborn to admit it.

"So this is strategical thing?" Jon asked his voice giving away the little bit of hope he was still holding even though this marriage was going to happen anyway. But then again who was he to be angry at her? They were related even if it didn’t mean anything to him, because all his life he had been a part of the Stark family, _it should_.

Yes. _Yes of course it is you fool._

"No." Dany had to be brave. For his sake. She had to set him free. "I've been seeing him for a while now." She lied but still wasn’t courageous enough to face him.

" _How long_? Have you already been with him when-" Jon started but it was simply too hard for him to say out loud. His voice sounded angry but his eyes gave away the pain he was experiencing.

"Yes. When you last visited I was already in love with him. I even promised him my hand a few months ago."

"Tell that to my _face_." Jon commanded but it seemed more like a plea to do the opposite. He had taken a few steps in her direction and was now barely five feet away from her. Dany knew that he couldn’t quite believe her but she counted on the pain to cloud his head.

"Jon-" Dany begged him while turning around slowly. When he slowly took slid his hands down her arms Dany shivered. He had to know that this was hard on her but she couldn’t crack now. It had to be done.

"Look me in the eye and tell me again that you love this man and you have been seeing him and I will give you my blessing." Jon told her and the look in his eyes was killing her slowly. Gone was the adoration, replaced by pure contempt, something she had never seen on him, not towards her. For a brief second Dany considered to tell him the truth. But it wasn’t the right thing to do.

"I love him. I am in love, about to get married to Jamie Lannister.”

With that Jon immediately broke contact with her by letting his hands fall to his sides while taking a step backwards. He did not say anything and _god how she wished that he did_. Daenerys wanted him to shout at her, tell he what an awful person she was and how much she was hurting him, anything to make the pain in her heart worse, because she was the one breaking his’. But he didn’t. Instead he turned his face away from her and left the room, not honouring her with another look.

It shattered her heart into pieces.

 

**7 and a half months ago.**

When Missandei returned with the healer by her side Daenerys already knew, she saw it on her most trusted advisors face. The overwhelming emotions sinking in slowly.

"Can we have a moment?" The soon to be Queen of Westros gestured to the Healer who followed her wish with a small nod of her head.

"She swore not to tell anyone. I paid her, in fact." Missandei reported, her voice shaking a little because she knew these were not the news her Queen was hoping for.

"How the hell could this happen?” Dany asked, shock pervading her entire presence. “After I lost Rhaego the witch cast a spell on me. I wasn't going to have children and now I am pregnant all of a sudden?" She asked desperately, but it was in vein because she already knew the answer.

"Maybe it's the herbs?" Missandei suggested. She was trying to comfort her Queen and friend, but both of them knew that it didn’t matter how it happened ‘cause it did.

Danys eyes closed shut. This was too much, all of this.

 

**8 months ago**

It had cost them more than they ever thought could be given. Thousands of people have died, Dothraki, Unsullied, Northeners, Soldiers of the Veil, Wildlings, Lannister soldiers, Tyrell soldiers, Greyjoy Soldiers, civilians. They had struggled to keep their odd alliances up. Daenerys had to see Viserion turned into a deadly weapon by their enemy. But somehow they had managed to win. They were still scarred from everything that had happened but they had saved this god damn planet and that needed to count for something. So for once both of them were just trying to get all those horrible pictures out of their heads.

“I can’t believe that all of it is over.” Daenerys said as she stood on the wooden balcony connecting the Great Keep with the rest of the wall around Winterfell castle. Winter had settled and the ground was still frozen beneath them but it looked calm now, serene even. Her shoulders were covered by white fur that complemented the bright grey dress she was sporting. It had metal caps on her shoulders that were currently covered while you could still make out the other Targaryen details. The hem of the dress was decorated with what looked like small white flames while there were dark grey dragon details on her waist. She looked breathtaking amidst the simple architecture of Winterfell.

Jons eyes wandered down to her lips as he briefly remembered one night on a boat where they crossed all of the imaginary lines keeping them apart. It had happened a couple of times after but it had always been rushed and demanding during times of war. Now war had ended and they finally had a moment to breath. Right there Jon could not recall how he had managed to keep from kissing her at all these strategic meetings, all these nights plotting war and all these moments when they could recover. She was majestic and he still couldn’t believe she was an actual human being living and breathing like he was.

“C’mon I need to show you something.” Jon said with a small smile, taking her hand in his and gently pulling her along.

In a couple of minutes, they had reached a small stone room with a fire place and rather big windows for it being in a northern castle and it had many of them.

“It’s beautiful.”  Daenerys stated the obvious. From every corner of the room you could see the snow falling outside. It must have been atop of the wall, somewhere you could oversee the forests and fields nearby. The silver haired woman moved around to room and came to rest on the cosy looking bed. It was big for such a small room and covered with furs and blankets.

“It was my room for a long time.” Jon explained as he too, paced through the room. “It is not very secure because it’s not entirely inside the castle walls and could be easily attacked. Catelyn was never really found of me so she wanted me out of sight and that’s how I landed in here.”

“Lucky coincidence I’d say.” Daenerys chuckled from behind before she slowly moved to stand beside him again. “It’s a nice place to withdraw to.” Her breath was warm against the side of his face and that’s when he noticed how close she was standing now and that she had turned to look at him. The look of her genuine eyes slowly erasing the less pleasant memories he shared with this place.

He finally dared to touch her again – his fingers stroking her cheek lightly while tugging a strand of silver her from her face. “I’m glad you’ve stayed a bit longer” Jon admitted.

“Me too.” Dany said and it was almost impossible for her to restrain from doing something stupid. So she did. Her hands found his chest where they rested for just a minute before sliding up his shoulders. Jon seemed to understand what she was going for because he moved a little closer and bend down to her, so their lips were moving briefly. _Damn him_. Dany thought for a second before closing the distance between them.

It seemed so natural for their lips to touch, for their tongues to tease each other that it almost scared her. She knew that this could not go on forever, that she had to go down to King’s Landing soon, but for just this moment she wanted to give in to her desire. Daenerys slowly untied the leather band that was holding the furs around his shoulders before tossing it to the ground.

“Dany we-“ Jon started but she knew as well as he did that this was exactly what he wanted and just for tonight they actually _could_. Upon this realization Jon’s movements got a lot bolder. In a matter of minutes he had freed himself of the warmestest layer of winter clothing while carefully loosening the strings of her dress. Her fur was long gone, covering the floor beneath them. Her hands were up in his loose black curls when he picked her up a little to move her over to the bed, earning a playful squeal from Dany.

When he lay her down on top of the covers, her hair loosely falling around her face, he cursed himself for not granting him this view a lot earlier.  Her lips were pursed slightly and she was wearing nothing but a tight, blue dress. She looked gorgeous.

“Stop starring and come kiss me, Jon Snow.” Daenerys teased before gently pulling him down to her and freeing him of his cloths.

They had sex this night but it wasn’t stormy and breathless this time. It was gentle and they finally had all the time in the world to kiss and caress every part of their bodies, to do what they had longed for so long. Jon took his time, like really _took his time_ , to drive Daenerys insane and pleasure her in ways she never experienced before. It was devilish and heavenly at once and she would never get enough of him.

 

A few days and some very heated nights after Bran told them the one thing that changed both of their lives for good.

 

 

**7 months ago**

 

"There is something else though…" The Queen of Westeros said, shaking Tyrion from his thoughts by finally looking at him again. The look on her face lead him to anticipate nothing good. But her voice was a lot more neutral now, almost tense. He could sense that It was another thing she needed his council about but this time is didn’t seem as private and familiar. It almost seemed like blanc strategic now.

"I'm with child."

"You're _what_?" Tyrion asked, almost choking on his wine.

"I am pregnant, Tyrion what do we do?" She didn’t sound desperate or afraid. Like this was just something they had to take care of but he knew it was just a façade. Her eyes gave it away. She was looking so young in that second, reminding him that she actually was. Daenerys looked like a young woman who just got the greatest news in her life but needed to put other things first, destroying the childlike joy she would actually be feeling. It pained him to see her like this.

"Well that is indeed a shock-" The small Lannister man started but he was soon interrupted.

"So that is what you suggest I tell my people? My allies? That 'it is indeed a shock’?!" Daenerys tried her hardest to stay calm and collected but was starting to fail miserably.

"Who is the father? Do you, I mean of course you know..."

"That is part of the problem. He can not know." Daenerys told her advisor in a determined voice. She had already made up her mind about this and Tyrion was not going to intervene but then again she was asking for his advice or wasn’t she?

Tyrion was quiet for a moment, focusing on his Queens face before deciding to speak. “It is Jon Snow, is it not?”

“Tyrion, what do we do?" Daenerys asked him, still trying to act like they were talking politics and not something so private and intimate, something that could ruin the life of many people if handled the wrong way.

"Morally and as a friend I would say that you have to tell him. But as the hand of the queen I must be smart. You can not tell him, ever. Jon grew up not knowing who his parents were and it almost killed him... but if the word gets out that he is the father of your child there will be talk. The North might worship you even more but the other houses will stir. It is Targaryen tradition to "keep the bloodline clean" but those values might not be the ones we want to portray."

"So Jon will never know that he has a child." Dany summarized quietly, now she seemed lost in thought.

"It gets worse I fear-...” Tyrion started, an empathetic look taking over his face which faded as soon as he continued. “You will have this baby. You will have it and you will present it as the child of one of our closest allies, an obvious choice, someone who is suitable to become your husband soon." It sucked to tell her this, knowing that she was secretly still in love with the real father of this child but these are politics, he was her hand and he would try his best to keep her in this current position.

"I feel sick. I'm going to tell Jon that I'm having another mans child and marry that man too.” Daenerys said and it was obviously not meant for Tyrions ears. “ But this is what we have to do" She reassured not her advisor but herself it seemed. Jon could never know. He will be better off without her anyway and this will be the final blow.

 

**

 

“I talked to Jamie. He agreed to marry you under one condition.” Tyrion announced to his Queen, who was standing at the window, her eyes searching the sea she was looking over.

“What does he want?” She said in an almost bitter voice. She knew that it was her only believable option. Jamie was a handsome man, a Lannister, the heir to one of the great houses. It would convey an impression of an united kingdom especially after the division Cersei had brought upon Westeros. Also the Lannisters had paid the crowns debts to the iron bank and it was a big gesture of appreciation. He had been around when they were fighting the army of the dead and it wouldn’t be such a big stretch to tell everyone that they had a thing going on. Well Jon would most likely not believe it. That would be the hardest part.

“You will not behead Cersei and she will get a more comfortable cell in the red keep.”

“She betrayed us! She almost got us all killed in the battle with the Nights King. The people want her dead.” The young Targaryen protested.

“And you will show mercy because you are ‘in love’ with her brother and are not a revengeful ruler. Will all due respect, you can not refuse this offer. It will provide you with many financial safeties and the chance on a legitimate family." Tyrion told Daenerys what she already new. It was frustrating.

"I can not accept." Daenerys declared to both of their surprise.

"Why not? You do understand how important this is to us?"

"I do.”

" _But_?" – it dawned upon him. “Daenerys we talked about this. This is the perfect chance to have this child and still keep the throne. It’s the best thing that could happen to us in your… _situation_.” He whispered in an urged voice. Tyrion knew that this was an impossible decision to make but it was the right one.

“It is Jon’s child, not Jamies or anyone elses.” Daenerys kept objecting. She had to do it anyway but it was so goddamn hard. If she had no responsibilities, if she wasn’t the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and he was not the warden of the North, if they were usual people, what they never were, she would go North and tell him. They would have to face many obstacles still but they could have been a family. Her child wouldn’t have to grow up without its real parents like she and Jon did. They could go somewhere quiet and be happy. But well that was just a nice story to tell little girls. She wanted that throne, it had been her destiny since she was a child and if these two things couldn’t exist alongside she had to give up on her happiness to be a good Queen to her people.

“Don’t be irrational now. You’re a good queen, your people believe in you. Don’t betray them for your distracted heart.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to publish this chapter ahead of Sundays episode in case this one changes things. But I had this chapter started for so long and this story means a lot to me so I wanted to give this to you as soon as possible! Any criticism or suggestions are welcome as always! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy the episode! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of the first chapter? I re-posted it so you can read it on A03 as well and I'm going to update super soon. Ask me stuff in the comments or on my tumblr! :)
> 
> Thanks to missfire1977 and raventriginsdaughter on tumblr for helping me decide with Danys marriage (it used to be Loras but well...)


End file.
